Forever Serene
by MaizyAnn
Summary: This is the story of Alice and Jasper and how they met, their journey to the Cullens, and how they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

_The shadow flew through the woods. It was flashing in and out of appearance as it passed through the trees. It was late at night and very dark; however, she could tell the figure was running very quickly, almost flying, through a forest. The trees were blowing in the night wind. _

_Approaching a small town, the figure emerged from the woods onto a dimly lighted paved street. There was not a soul in sight, only the figure, which had the appearance of a man from what she could see in the dark, as the street lamps shed a small light over him._

_Then she got a better glimpse. He was tall and had a medium build. He wore boots and wore thin, worn jeans with a light, tattered black shirt and dark jacket on over it. She got a glimpse of his unusually pale white skin before her eyes led up to his face. He was stunning. The most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, at least what she could remember. The light that shone over in his direction created shadows on his face that made out his strikingly handsome features. _

_His jaw was much defined and right above it was his slim pale lips that drew her in. His nose was perfect, not big or not too small. Then her eyes drifted to his light blonde curly hair. For the condition that his clothes were in, she was puzzled at how clean and tidy his face and hair was. The last thing she noticed was his eyes. They glimmered in the dim light. They were beautiful and intriguing and they were…bright red. _

She sat at the usual back corner table in the small diner as she reminisced about her first memory of this new life, her first memory she ever remembered. She twirled the glass of water that she held in her hand. It was what she usually ordered, to keep up the appearance, occasionally pouring some into the plant that sat next to the table to make it appear as if she was drinking.

"Miss Alice is there anything else I can get for you today?" the older waitress asked her suddenly appearing at her table. She was tall and skinny, she showed her age. Her face was wrinkled and eyes looked weary. She was probably very pretty in her younger years. Her name was Janet, as she learned since they talked many times before. She always was concerned about Alice, so puzzled why a young girl as pretty as Alice was, would sit in that diner night after night awaiting the arrival of a mysterious man.

"No ma'am, thank you but I'm fine." Alice replied politely, holding her breath, appreciating her concern but just wanted to be left alone.

Janet sighed. "Alright, honey." It was the same every night. Janet would shoot her a concerned look and would pat Alice's hand. 'Honey, you need to get out there in the world and live for yourself. You don't need to wait on a man,' she would say.

'Oh, but I do. It's very important. We are going to be together.' Alice would reply, pulling her hand away as politely as possible, holding her breath to avoid the aroma of the humans. If she could only tell Janet that she was a physic and it was more than a fantasy. It was the future and it _was_ going to happen.

'Well, if you ever need someone to talk to…'

'Yes, thank you.' This conversation would be the same from time to time, the same words and meanings. She would walk away towards the next table.

Alice sighed, and shot a glance at the door once more, hoping for that vision to come. She knew he was coming soon since every vision that she saw of him, looked more and more like Philadelphia. Her visions were becoming clearer. He was getting close.

She looked down and smoothed out her dress, wanting his first impressions of her to be perfect. After all, this meeting was so very important to her. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She could not wait any longer. Daydreaming, she slipped into a new vision.

_The two of them sat underneath the moon light beside a small stream. Seated on a large rock, they stared up at the starry night. The mood was relaxing. Alice turned her head slightly, unbeknownst to him and watched him in the moonlight, his eyes focused into the sky. She loved the way his soft blonde hair fell over his face, his perfect profile, his beautiful…gold eyes. _

_She proudly smirked; it was a difference from her first vision. _

_He turned his head to look at her. He gave her a friendly smile. She felt his hand wrap slowly around hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She stared deeply into his eyes, as he did as well as if they were having a mute conversation._

_He caressed her hand underneath his touch and he slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes…_

Tuning in back to reality, she sat up straight in the booth, hoping no one was staring at her and looked toward a table of two sitting somewhat close to her. They were obviously a couple, holding each other's hands across the table and looking lovingly at one another. She felt a twinge of happiness but there was also a bit of jealously. The woman was a small blonde girl and the man had a large muscular build that made him look intimidating, to any human.

Her emotions turned from happiness, to a sharp uncomfortable feeling deep in her throat. She brought her hands to her throat and rubbed it, suddenly experiencing the pain.

She needed to hunt. She was thirsty and the two humans sitting next to her table were bothering her. They sent off an aroma that made her a little nervous. She had never slipped up before besides that first day of being a newborn, but there was always a first for everything and she wasn't about to make it that night, not when she was on a mission-not when she was waiting for her soul mate-her Jasper.

Recognizing the danger she was putting that couple and herself in, she stood up from the booth, grabbed her water and wandered over to the bar toward the other side of the small restaurant.

There were not many humans seated in that direction, all but the exception of a drunken man who was laying his head on the bar. He was seemingly passed out and she sat on the opposite side of the bar. The bartender shot her a kind smile. "Anything I can get you, hon?"

"No thank you ma'am." She replied and trying to keep the most positive mood as possible, she once again closed her eyes, but this time, she did not daydream about the far future. She searched for the near future.

_Jasper dashed through the forest at vampire speed, the wind blowing his hair directly out of his face. He emerged from the woods _like_ she had seen before in the previous vision. Just up the road from where he stood was the bar that she was seated in. There were a few drops of rain coming down lightly. _

Pulling herself from the vision, she looked directly outside of the window. A few drops of rain pelted the window and dripped down leaving streaks of water in their paths. Alice gasped causing the attention of not only the bartender but a few other people. If her heart could beat, it would be pounding at that moment. Her torso suddenly felt tight, a nervous feeling. She smiled at the people who were close by and nodded politely as if nothing had happened. _He was going to be there-at that front door. _She pulled herself together after a couple minutes of shock and nervous feelings. It had been years of waiting and following. She didn't really know quite how many, but she knew that it was finally time for the two of them to come together.

She ran her hands down her dress once again, smoothing it out, getting ready for that first impression. _He will like you, Alice. _She reassured herself, nervous that he would think she was too different, after all, he did not know of Alice, he would be completely confused. She realized that she could not come on too strong. _But there would be no reason he'd reject you. He has nowhere to go._

The door flung open and she immediately turned her head around, hoping to see his face. An older man stood at the door instead and she sighed, frustrated. That was an emotion that she experienced rarely. She was always optimistic, happy and confident. Watching the older man walk to the bar next to her, she averted her eyes and stared back out through the window as the rain picked up.

Few minutes passed and she glanced at the clock that hung above the bar. It read eleven thirty, late for humans. There was no way that he would be coming before the bar closed. _And why would he be coming into the bar at all? Maybe your visions wrong. It's been years, why would tonight be any different? _She thought, doubting herself and her visions.

She slouched down slightly, but not too much that humans would notice as a way of impatience for the night. Just as she felt hopeless, the door swung open once again. She immediately sat up and turned to face the figure.

She sat still for a moment and stopped breathing. She could not believe her eyes at the man that was standing in the front of the restaurant as time seemed to freeze. _Was this real?_ He stood in a dark jacket and worn jeans, just as she'd seen in the vision. He was even more stunning in person. He seemed to be somewhat leery of the whole situation, and without caution, she hoped down from the bar stool and glided over to where he stood, directly facing him as he looked on with cautious eyes.

He instantly gave his full attention to her, however, for a moment, he felt defensive. It was his natural instinct. After all, he'd been fighting strange vampires his entire life as vampire. This was different though where she was coming at him with such purpose and intent. His instincts had him ready for a fight. Noticing, his tenseness, Alice sent off as much positive energy as possible. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said cheerfully, with a smile. She looked up at him. He was very tall compared to her petite stature. She stood gracefully in front of him as he remained very confused. He felt as though he missed something. Was he supposed to know this vampire? She must have been mistaken.

He ducked his head, as gentlemanly as possible toward her kindness, still being leery. He was brought up that way, and despite the years on the battlefield, his natural instinct told him to be respectful around all women and by the looks of this vampire, he sensed no danger. She did seem to mean no harm after all. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She smiled; it was the first words that she'd heard him say in person. They were angelic to her hears. His deep, bass voice echoed throughout her hears, savoring the sound. Without thinking, she held out her hand, halfway between the two of their bodies.

He tensed up barley, watching for any signs of attack and he stood for a moment, staring at the hand that the vampire held out for him. He moved his eyes from the hand to her face and back to her hand. Something inside of him knew the innocence of the situation, the calm, peaceful atmosphere that this vampire presented for him. She seemed sincere and had no signs of territorial behavior in her emotions or voice. Without making any sense of what he was doing, he felt a small smile grow across his face as he reached his hand out for hers. She grabbed it and gave him a reassuring look, as if to say 'this is okay' and 'you will be alright, I am harmless'.

He sensed the emotions in the room and felt waves of peace, reassurance, calmness, and one that he had never felt before-one, very rare emotion that he had never experienced in the life that he now lived- hope.

"Follow me?" She asked, happily and hopeful waiting for a positive response.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." Before he could think, she was in front of him, leading him out the front door. He followed her out into the dim street, out into a new life, a life that he well deserved. It was a life that was completely different from his previous experiences that he would be completely and blissfully happy throughout the rest of his days and, unknown to him, Alice would pave the way and Jasper, likewise.

Hey ya'll. What do you think of this new story? This is my second account that I just recently created. I decided I did not like my old stories and I got the sudden inspiration to write this one since Alice and Jasper are my favorite characters in the Twilight series. I plan on making this story long and elaborate because I know I love reading stories like that. So please R&R. Thanks so much 3


	2. Chapter 2

The rain eased up after they had been running for a while through the local forest, or it could have been the trees blocking the rain. It didn't matter all that much though since both of their clothes were wet and dripping. As they ran, Alice contemplated what to say to him. She needed to make sure she did not come on too strong. Scaring him away was what she feared the most. _Step by step, _she reminded herself.

He was confused, beyond confused, but he kept reassuring himself that what he was doing was right. He knew she was friendly. He felt no negative emotions radiating from her, only optimism.

It wasn't until they slowed their run down that she realized she was still holding his hand. She smirked, liking the feeling. It had been years and years of only seeing him in her head, but this was new. She could actually touch him and she enjoyed the feeling. It made him seem real.

He knew that he was putting himself in danger, even though there were no signs of attack, but he also knew he had nothing to lose. This vampire was not only kind, but she was beautiful. She had short black hair that framed her face perfectly with beautiful features. She had small but full lips, a small nose and her eyes were nothing like he had ever seen before. One of the first things he noticed was the color of them. They were gold. At first he was unsure if she was a vampire at all, but she was not human. _She had to be a vampire._

He was reluctant to hold her hand, he felt like he was too close. It was a little uncomfortable since they had just met and he didn't know anything about her. But despite the closeness, he liked the feeling of them holding hands. It was a peaceful gesture, one that he rarely experienced.

They slowed to a walk once they reached a nice, open clearing in the trees and Alice let go of his hand. She turned so she was facing him and chuckled lightly at his expression. He looked puzzled, beyond confused but he was patient, he did not want to run. He had nothing to lose.

He looked down toward the ground, unsure of what to say then back up to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alice stated, "I'm sure you're very confused."

He remained silent for a moment, then slightly smiled and shook his head, "Just a little."

"I'm Alice," she said.

"Hello Alice," he replied politely, "I'm Ja—"

"Jasper," she finished for him, smiling.

He squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows, "How did you know?"

"Maybe I should explain," she gracefully went to sit on a tree stump that had fallen over and followed so that he stood in front of her, keeping his distance. He noticed how graceful she was—the way she sat down on the log and crossed her legs, smoothing out her dress in the process. "Twenty eight years ago, I woke up and I was…this—a vampire. I had no clue who I was, or—what I was, I just felt like I was lost, that I was no one. I felt blood lust immediately entering this life and the first thing that I did was follow my instinct. I attacked a human and settled my thirst. It wasn't until afterward that I realized what I had done and realized what I was. I hated it. I didn't want to be like that. I immediately confirmed to myself that I was a vampire, I had just drunk blood. I had just—killed—someone. I only thought vampires were in books and stories, but…" She struggled on the right word. "It made me realize that I was a monster." She cringed at the thought.

Jasper went to move to sit on the tree stump, leaving clearance between the two. He was keeping his distance for two reasons. He did not know what her intentions were at first, and the second, he knew he needed to be a gentleman around her.

"And then, I realized that I have a gift," she told him, "I have these visions. They can tell me the future, as long as a decision has been made. It wasn't until far into this life that, there are others like me, not only other vampires—but—other vampires with gifts. I met a few throughout my life and through visions…Jasper, that's how I know your gift as well. You can influence emotions."

Jasper was deep in thought, stunned that he knew all of this information about him. He was very interested in what she was telling him. Never had he met a vampire who could see the future. That was a very unusual and rare gift. It was valuable.

He didn't understand a few things though, like where he fit in to her life. He pondered for a moment and looked straight in her eyes. "Alice—may I ask where I fit into your story?"

She smiled and nodded. "You were the very first sight I had in this life, Jasper. I woke up to the sight of you." She was quieter now, afraid of his reaction. _Did he think she was crazy? _"It—it gave me hope. I thought maybe this world wasn't as bad as it seemed and if I found you…then hopefully everything would get better." He slightly smiled at the compliment, something he rarely received, "I saw this blonde haired man in my vision and told myself that I needed to find him. I needed him and I was determined, but I knew you weren't ready. It was also hard determining where you were. I mostly only saw that diner. It was my only clue. So all I could do was wait."

The story was a lot to take in, but very believable. This vampire seemed to be good and innocent. He had to believe her. "How long were you waiting?"

"Twenty-Eight years," she replied. "Twenty-Eight years waiting and watching," she smiled at him, "and now, you're finally here."

He looked at her in shock but was touched. "You waited for me—for _twenty- eight _years?" He asked in nonbelief. This woman really did care about him. He looked down at his hands not sure what to say. He knew he didn't deserve this. Should he thank her for being so kind to him? For caring so much about him? He had never met a vampire in his life that would be so patient and kind, not for another vampire. Not for _him_.

She nodded and didn't say anything, waiting to hear what he thought about it.

He wanted to ask why, but the words couldn't come out. He couldn't understand why someone as innocent as her would use her time for a monster like him. He knew didn't deserve that, for anyone to waste their time for someone like him. He was dangerous, but he liked the feeling that someone really was there for him. He changed the topic. "Um—Alice, may I ask you another question?" She nodded and he looked at her eyes, "I've seen thousands of vampires in my life. Literally. But I never have seen one like you. All of those vampires have had red eyes and mine are too, so why are yours gold?"

"That is—another thing. You will need to keep an open mind when I tell you this," she advised. "You have probably never heard of it before." He nodded, not sure what to expect. "Well, I don't hunt humans."

He raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the side. He thought she was joking. _What does she mean she doesn't hunt humans? Is she not a vampire? _"Alice, how…you are a vampire, that's impossible. Do you not feed?" _Is that what extreme hunger looks like? Do your eyes turn gold after twenty years of not feeding? _

"I feed, Jasper. I hunt…animals." She answered, rather quietly, hoping he would believe her.

Jasper breathed out quickly and made a confused face, now staring out into the trees. "Impossible," he mumbled. "You can't live like that." He doubted his knowledge about vampire's existence. "How are you calm? Isn't your bloodlust so high right now?" So many questions were needed to be answered.

"You would think so, right?" She looked off into the woods. "Well, no. It's actually very satisfying. Not as much as humans, but it's much more—mentally satisfying. Your thirst will be under control and you won't be killing humans."

He had never heard of that lifestyle in his life. _Was it true? _He needed to know if that life would actually work. He liked the sounds of it. It sounded…peaceful. 'Saving humans to feed on animals,' he smiled at the thought. "Does it actually work, Alice?"

"Yes, it really does. It's wonderful."

"How did you hear of this lifestyle?" He asked, intriguingly. He could not believe what he was hearing.

She chuckled slightly and looked straight toward his eyes. "Well…that's another thing—another vision. I need you to trust me though." She had a hopeful expression on his face. She felt a little bad that she was throwing all this new information out toward him right away. After all, they had just met; well _he_ had just met _her_. He nodded to let her know that he trusted her, something that shocked him. He could not believe that he was being so open minded and cooperative, but the peaceful emotions kept coming back to him. "Well, there is a family of vampires out there that hunt only on animals. They live in a house—among humans."

"Is that true?" his expression was hard, almost immediately. He was deeply thinking. Never in his existence had he seen vampires living in a coven. He had known vampires like Charlotte and Peter, whom he did not think of as a coven, just a couple who had chosen to live a nomad life together, but away from humans. They _fed_ on humans, they weren't friends with them. He noted the way she said 'family' instead of coven. It sounded so—human and the fact that they only fed on animals, baffled him even more.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes…and well, I've sort of seen them…and us…together." She was hesitant on the words that she chose. She did not want him to think that she was lying, after, the whole situation seemed impossible to him.

He shook his head and stared at the ground, emitting feelings of stress. "Alice, I don't know if I can…"

She frowned, realizing she told him too much, too soon. She could not force this on him. She replied immediately, "Jasper, I'm not forcing this on you. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you what I saw. Like I said, the future is only based on decisions…"

He looked back toward her and opened his mouth, about to reply, but was almost at a loss for words. "There is something you have to realize," he said regretful, "I'm not like them. I—you could say—was brought up differently."

"Oh, I know. I mean…Jasper, you don't have to," she quickly replied, trying as much as possible to make this comfortable for him. She knew he regretted his past, whatever it was. She could feel those emotions radiating from him. She quickly realized that, not only could he influence emotions, but what he felt radiated into others, almost making them feel what he was feeling.

He just looked up and gave her a slight smile. "Thanks Alice."

She smiled back, a little confused, "You're welcome. I'm not sure what I did though?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled once more, "You gave me hope."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Alice, tell me more about this 'family'," Jasper said, intrigued. They were now walking slowly along a hiking trail through the woods just outside of town. He walked with he hands in his pockets while she strode gracefully beside him, a noticeable space between them. He kept his distance, wanting to be not only to act like a gentleman but he didn't want to scare her off. He very much enjoyed her company.

She glanced at him; he was glowing in the moon light. This made her notice the slightly marred scars around his face and neck. She wanted to ask why he had them but she answered his question anyway, "They're wonderful, Jasper. They are so—peaceful. It's hard to explain how they live without actually _seeing_ it," she gestured toward her head, "but they call themselves the Cullens. There are five of them. There were originally three but two just joined the coven. I think I have their names correct and I know exactly what they look like; I've seen them many times. They move around, but I do think they are in some place in Alaska. I can tell from the snow and the mountains."

"Among people," he added.

"Yes—well, they have always had a permanent settlement with humans in the same town, but they like to keep off the beaten track—away from the high crowds," she said, "I'd imagine they built their houses in forests as well, for feeding purposes," she motioned her hands toward the woods they walked in, kind of like where we are now."

"What are the members like?" He asked.

"Well, from what I can see, there is a blonde male named Carlisle, who I see as the head of the family. He looks kind and seems wise. He is always the one leading the others in my visions. He could be the so-called 'father' of the group." Jasper snickered at the term. "He is with the brunette woman with long wavy hair. She seems kind too. Her name is Esme. They fit well together. She could possibly be the mother figure."

He nodded and looked at her, "Did they start this 'family'?"

"I'm assuming Carlisle did. I can't see the past, so I don't know for sure," she noted, "There is also another couple I assume since they're always together. The blonde woman, Rosalie—she's beautiful. She doesn't seem happy with what she is but she loves her mate, so this life is bearable for her. His name is Emmet; he is very large and has dark curly hair. He seems very—playful, in a way. He's not a very serious person and seems to rather enjoy this life."

Jasper had an amused look on his face while he had a slight crooked smile. She glanced at him, smiled and instantly looked down. She liked his smile. He shook his head, "Well these people sound really great. They seem—enjoyable to be around," he looked at the ground and mumbled, "that's rare in our world."

She nodded and crossed her arms, "Then there's Edward. He's not necessarily unhappy, but he is lonely. He is alone with no mate so it is hard for him when he is the only one in the family without one," she said somberly, "poor guy."

"And they all have gold eyes, like you? They feed on animals?" He asked, not really sure yet of how that way of life worked. He needed proof. _Can it really satisfy?_

"Yes. All of them, that's how I learned of this life. I saw them hunt. It was very hard to keep my thirst under control at first. I stayed away from humans as much as possible," she said, "it was harder at first but I realized after a while, it was bearable—an acquired taste."

He looked down toward the ground. He was in awe as she explained her lifestyle. He didn't believe he was strong enough to feed off of animals, although he would have loved to try. The gift that he had didn't work well with feeding on humans since he felt their entire pain, like dying over and over again. He felt as though he was cursed. That's why he was a monster. The more and more Alice talked about her lifestyle, the more he admired her. He wanted to be like that. _How could this small lovely woman be this strong, both physically and mentally? _He thought. She had their whole life planned out, where they were headed and a new way to feed. _Their. _He liked the sound of that word. _But this is so wrong. They_ _would never accept me in that family. Never in a million years. I am a monster. I am the complete opposite. They may attack you. But I can't decline Alice. _He thought again.

They were now stopped and he leaned against a tree with her leaning against a tree across from him. She studied his scars once more and realized that they were bite marks, it looked painful. _Did he fight a lot? _She didn't like the idea of him getting hurt.She cringed slightly so that he wouldn't see. She didn't want to scare him away with her reaction, but she wasn't scared from the scars, more that she felt guilt from them. All she wanted to do was run her fingers over them and let him know that whatever happened to him in the past, it would never happen again. _If you had found him earlier, maybe those scars would not cover his face._

She sighed. Even with them, he was still the most attractive man she had ever seen. She could see past the rough appearance and she knew he was a calm and caring person."But enough about me," she said in a light tone, "tell me about you." She lightly touched his arm.

He inhaled sharply, not sure if he reacted because of her touch or because she wanted to know about his past. He scrambled for words, but none came out. He couldn't tell her who he was—what he was. It would scare her away. He couldn't do that. He was—happy—with her. He hadn't felt happy in years, since he was human. How could he tell her about the southern wars? How many humans and newborns he had killed? He swallowed hard, Maria? He could not possibly explain the hell that he lived through. He could not tell her who she was. It was so very difficult to talk about, let alone telling her. He didn't want to corrupt her. He closed his eyes and looked down, "Alice, I…"

She immediately felt waves of remorse and sadness. "Oh Jasper! Oh—I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. If you don't want to talk about it, I completely underst—."

"Alice. You're okay." He interrupted, "I promise that whatever my past was, it's different now. It really doesn't matter; at least, I'm trying to make it not matter."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know you're not ready. I shouldn't be so rude and intrude like that," she said putting her face in her hands.

"Please stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. It's me. I just—cannot explain exactly," he said, trying to find the right words. _I can explain, I just can't explain to you._ He thought, correcting what he just said in his mind. He didn't want to fill her mind with the hell that he experienced and he wanted no sympathy.

"I know," she said calmer now, looking into his eyes, she saw the pain that he experienced. She also saw how black his eyes were. He must now have fed in such a long time.

"Jasper, your eyes are very black. You look starved. Do you want to go hunt?" She asked questioningly.

His mouth turned from a thin line to a slight smile. "I'd like to."

"Well, I will hunt and you can go into town, just meet me here?" She said, hoping he wouldn't run. Her worst fear was that he would run away forever, that he didn't want to be there with her. After all, she was a bit strange, giving him all this information about how he was going to live his life—as long as he didn't change his mind. She couldn't survive in this life without him. He was the first sight she had in her existence. She truly cared about him; his safety was her safety now. She—_loved _him, more than anything else in the world and he had just met her.

"Wait Alice, I want to hunt," his smile grew, "—with you, help me?" Only a small part of him actually wanted to learn how to hunt animals, he was not too excited about the idea, despite the fact that he would feel much better mentally. He wouldn't feel the pain of the humans. The more important reason he wanted to hunt with her was so she couldn't disappear from him. He couldn't leave her. He felt like he needed to be with her. So many emotions rolled off of him when he was around her. All of the emotions flowed together and felt like one great emotion, an overwhelming emotion: peace, trust, hope, and one that he felt flowing off of her, something that he could not comprehend as well since he had not truly felt it for a long time—love. He had only been with her for a short while, but she had known him for twenty-eight years. It made him want to embrace her and never let her go but he knew that he was pushing his luck already. That beautiful vampire that stood in front of him actually had hope in him and loved him even though they had just physically met. He liked the idea.

Alice looked up and smiled widely. "Really?"

He laughed and nodded. It was the first time she heard him laugh. It was a low, deep chuckle. It made her smile; she loved the sound more than anything. "Yes. But, it may be difficult for me. I just hope I'll be able to do it."

"I have faith in you," she gave him a pleasant look with a wide smile and stepped forward, "you'll just have to trust me." She reached forward and slipped her hand into his watching his reaction.

This time, he just looked straight in her eyes and rather than feeling leery, he allowed his fingers to curl around her much smaller hand. "I trust you." With that, they started to run deeper into the woods toward the smell of the local deer.

Alice breathed in along with Jasper. "You'll know what deer smell like, they are not wonderful smelling, but they taste differently then they smell, I promise." She told him while running at vampire speed, dodging tree trunks and other obstacles, still grasping his hand. He noted what she said. She glanced around and spotted a herd of deer. They stopped almost immediately. "You'll have to be fast. You just attack and bite, just like human, except they are a little faster than human," She whispered to him, careful not to scare the deer off.

He nodded and he suddenly became overwhelmed when a small breeze blew past the deer and into his nose. "Go Jasper." He pounced on the largest deer in the herd, wrapping his arms around the neck and sinking his teeth into the blood stream. He cringed at the initial taste, not seeming right, but as the carcass became more drained, the taste became better; it was a little more bearable. He relaxed as the deer was now totally limp and gone. He dropped it and looked back toward Alice who also had a drained deer in her hands. She had a smile on her face. "Good job!"

"I'm not totally satisfied, is this normal?" He asked her, still intense with the feeling of blood lust, his eyes glossed over.

"Yes, perfectly normal. You will almost always need another one, even three or four. Some animals will keep you satisfied longer or taste better to you," she explained. He just nodded and right as she was about to stand, a vision filled her sight.

_He flew to where the hiker was. The man had cut his ankle on a branch that stuck out from the ground. He was dripping blood, fresh blood. The man cursed under his breath and made a tourniquet out of his bandana he had around his head. He sat on the ground putting pressure to the wound. _

_Jasper flew out of nowhere attacking the man, almost immediately sinking his teeth into his neck. The man yelled but was soon faded as the last of the blood was drained…_

Coming out of her vision, she stared at Jasper in horror. "Alice! Alice, what is wrong?" He had not seen her in a vision before. Her eyes fogged over and it looked as if she was frozen in time. It scared him at the way she went limp, he felt waves of fear coming off from her.

"Jasper!" She stepped forward, careful, not to scare him since he was still thirsty and under blood lust, still aware that he could attack under that control, "Don't breathe in…Whatever you do."

"Alice, what are you t—," he stopped immediately in his words and without following Alice's directions; he breathed in the scent of human blood. He froze and suddenly let out a deep growl. He took a couple steps backward and immediately burst into the direction of the scent.

"No!" Alice called after him, bursting through the forest as fast as he had, following directly behind him, trying to catch up but he was faster than her. She turned her head as the vision became true. She didn't want him to feel any pain after the fact. She promised him that he would not have to feel that pain again.

After he had finished, he pulled back with a look of horror as he stared into the man's eyes. He was not strong enough to live off of animals. He inhaled deeply and put the man down immediately then stood up and walked over to a tree and placing his arm on the tree resting his head on his forearm. Alice stood, giving him space, feeling guilty for leading him around this part of the woods, so close to hiking trails. She should have seen that vision earlier, and then he would not have to feel pain or frustration.

"Alice, it's my fault. Please stop feeling guilty," he said, his voice filled with disappointment. He didn't want to have to taste another human being for the rest of his life and he had just failed. He knew that he didn't belong in that family, he didn't belong with Alice, and he was nothing but a monster and a failure. She had forgotten his gift for a moment, she felt bad that he felt her waves of guilt. He was already struggling with many emotions, negative emotions.

"I should have known. I didn't know there was humans this close. It's my fault. I'm the one who has visions," she shook her head.

"Alice—," he started, turning around. His eyes were now a bright red color, "Don't _ever_ blame yourself for my mistakes. I am a monster. I'm sorry, that family, I would love to be able to live that life, but—," he struggled, "I don't belong…I'm sorry." He turned away.

She paused still staring at him. "Yes you do," she stated firmly. She walked up to him so she was standing closer, "you may not see it, but I do. I don't expect you to just drop your old lifestyle immediately. No one is able to do that. Not the strongest vampire in the world. I know that you are a strong, capable man who can do anything he puts his mind to, and Jasper, I'm not just saying that. I can see the future, remember?" She pointed toward her head. "I've _seen_ you live that life and as long as you're willing and you want to, then you are on the right path."

He turned around and looked at her, his face turning from a sad expression to a more pleasant one. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said, waiting.

"Why me?" He asked shaking his head, confusion lines on his forehead, "Me—out of every other vampire in this world. You chose me."

"Because—I don't see you like you do. I see you as this caring, calm, peaceful man under through red eyes. You obviously mean something more than anyone else in this world because you were the first thing I saw in my life. I have faith in you. I want you to be happy. It's a feeling Jasper, I can't control my feelings," She said with a calm smile, meaning every word she said, "you out of everyone should know that—how feelings work."

He looked at her with soft eyes then looked down. "I don't understand how I found an angel in this life." He glanced up at her with a slight smile.

"Will you still come with me?" she asked, nervously.

"Alice—," he looked in her eyes now, "I'll follow you anywhere."

**Hey! What do you think so far? I hope you all like it. I just thought I'd let you know that this story inspired me the other night when I was at this very small diner in this tiny town and it was so cute. I told myself, this is a place like where they would have met. So here I am, writing their story. Please review! Reviews inspire me to update sooner :) Thanks everyone!**


End file.
